Doppelgänger
by bowtied-scarf
Summary: Sam Tyler is the kind of guy who wants to make world a better place. What he doesn't know is that someone who loves chaos and desolation, wants him to help on his way to take over the world; but not before having a little fun with him. Rated M for smut!
1. Chapter 1

So, this is the first fic I've ever written, I hope you enjoy reading it as I did writting it :D

Keep waiting for updates ;)

****Disclaimer: **I own nothing, all characters belong to the BBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Some people say that everyone has a double, someone who looks exactly like us; many others say that one's double is some kind of "evil twin," others believe that if you meet yours, it's a signal that you're going to die soon.

But what if your double isn't on earth? What if he comes from another place, a place so far away you've never heard of it, a planet thousands miles from here? And what if he turns out to be a very evil twin?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Another suspect is freed for lack of evidence, but nobody said this week was going to be different, nobody said everything would be perfect and nothing bad would happen, it'd be naive to think it would. But he was the DCI and he couldn't afford to cry over spilled milk. The best thing he could do for now was to live to find justice some other day.

He approached the window. Outside the sun was shining brightly; someone would have to be crazy to feel bad on such a beautiful day, but after what had happened nothing could cheer him up. Sam squeezed his short hair with his hand and decided to go outside for a while, to breathe some fresh air, to stretch his legs and to clarify his thinking as he drank a cup of coffee. He went to the square, sat down in a chair and looked around; people walked to and fro, some in a hurry, others just walking. He couldn't help feeling like a stranger, was he the only one who saw the danger? Maybe yes, people around him were having fun while he kept thinking that murder suspect soon would find another victim.

He took a sip of his coffee, paying attention to the world around him. Suddenly, he had the strange feeling that someone was watching him; he felt uncomfortable, looked around for a few seconds, however, it seemed everything had been a product of his imagination. He stood up, threw the coffee cup in the trash and decided to go back to the station, but just as he turned, something, or rather someone, caught his attention; a man dressed in black staring at him from afar. As one might expect, Sam, one of the best DCIs that ever lived, had many enemies, so it seemed to him that man wasn't there just to say hello. Sam tried to see his face to be able to recognize him, but the mysterious man had the hood of his sweatshirt up and his back to the sun; Sam was determined to approach him and ask the man what he wanted from him, but as he began walking, the man in the hoodie took a few steps, disappearing into the crowd.

After that strange encounter, Sam returned to the police station. He wasn't thinking anymore about the murder suspect freed that morning; now, his mind was busily trying to figure out who the man was. He didn't know what to do because he wasn't sure about what had just happened, uncertainty and mystery made him nervous. Part of him wanted to find the man, but another part knew it was better not to, yet something told him he was going to see the man again, very soon.

—-

The rest of the day brought new cases and a search, so when night came, Sam was so tired he could not think of anything but a glass of red wine and his comfortable bed. He was, as always, the last one to leave the office. He walked to the lift and went down to the basement, got in his car, put on the seatbelt, turned on his iPod and without wasting time, put the car in drive.

It was almost midnight, he was exhausted and trying hard to stay awake at the wheel, but he still didn't stop, he continued on his way slowly. A few minutes later, the memory of the man came back to haunt him. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't get the image of that guy out of his head; hundreds of unanswerable questions raced through his mind, but he was so tired he preferred to get lost in music instead of think.

Sam thought he saw a flash just behind him, and then the sound of an electric shock accompanied by the hiss of a tire deflating and the loud noise of sudden braking broke the silence in the empty street.

– Shit! – Sam hit the steering wheel with both hands, one of the rear tires of his Jeep had punctured. He ran a hand over his face; he was so tired he would rather sleep there before getting out of the car to repair the flat tire, but took off his tie and threw it into the passenger seat along with his handcuffs. He got out of the car in order to change the tire as fast as he could so he could go home quickly. The DCI took off his jacket and placed it on the roof of the car, then took out the tools and went to work.

He expected to see a huge nail or a piece of glass stuck in the tire, but he was surprised to see there was only a hole the size of a bottle cap with the edge melted as if a very hot object had gone through it. Although this seemed very strange, he didn't even think about it and began to change the tire. Just as he finished, Sam heard a voice that seemed strangely familiar.

"I thought you were going to need some help."

Sam rose up and turned; he almost jumped when he saw that the man in the hoodie was standing just a few feet away, partially covered by the shadows of several trees. The young DCI took his gun and pointed right to the other man's head.

"What do you want from me?" he asked. Sam was far from being intimidated by the mysterious man, but something made him uneasy. The man in the black hoodie began to remove, slowly, the hood from his head; Sam couldn't believe his eyes. The man had short blond hair, as short as his, was fair-skinned, was about his age, slender but strong-looking. He was wearing dirty black pants, a black hoodie worn by use, and boots stained with mud and dust. Despite his dirty and scruffy looks and except for his hair color and three-day beard, Sam had the feeling of standing in front of a mirror; the man looked like his clone! He had his same whiskey-colored eyes, his same height and physique, even his same tone of voice … everything about them was exactly the same!

"Who are you? What do you want from me? How is that you…?" Sam talked fast and although, his hands started shaking, he kept pointing his gun to that man.

"I'm your Lord and Master, but, to avoid formalities, you can call me Master." His smile was evil and intimidating. "The truth is, I don't know either, one day I was walking around, looking for something to eat, when I suddenly ran into you. I don't know how I, the Lord and Master of the universe, ended up looking like a boring stupid ape, and anyway, it doesn't matter now because I know all of this will be very useful to me. As to what I want from you, I'll tell you later. But now, I have to make sure about something." The man in the black hoodie started walking towards Sam, looking him straight in the eye, like a predator watching its prey just before strike the final blow.

"If you take a step further, I'll blow your head off! I mean it! I don't know where you came from or who you really are, or why you call me ape with such contempt, as if you were the most evolved being on earth, but you know what? I'm used to dealing with trash like you." Sam was holding his gun tightly and clenched his teeth in anger.

"Well, I actually am superior than you in many ways," he said with arrogance. "Calm down a little, will you? I won't hurt you unless you make me." The Master grinned, taking a few steps closer to Sam, who didn't know why he had thrown his gun to the ground, while he couldn't look away from the Master's eyes. The next thing he knew was that the Master took him by the wrists and used his weight to imprison him against his Jeep; despite all his efforts, Sam couldn't break free, he was trapped.

"Get away from me, you bastard!" Sam grunted, fighting vigorously, trying to escape.

The Master squeezed his wrists harder and the expression on his face had changed. His eyes were now full of anger as he looked at Sam, growling and showing his teeth, "Shut up!" He grunted. "Be quiet!"

Sam was scared, but he didn't want to give up, he kept fighting, trying to escape until he realized if he relaxed, it would be easier to run away, and so he did, hoping the Master let his guard down.

"Perfect, I like it that way," the Master said softly, smirking again as if nothing had happened, and moved his head close to Sam's neck. Sam was shaking with a mixture of fear and anger, beneath his body. The Master placed his nose on the cold soft skin of the young DCI and inhaled, slowly closing his eyes. "I bet you taste delicious" he said. Sam felt the hot breath of the Master while he whispered against his skin making him shudder.

"Let me go now!" Words came slowly while he tried to escape for the second time.

"Shhh, I won't let you go, not yet, not until I want to, and not until I'm completely sure of something." The Master paused, sniffing his prisoner's neck once more, then saying against his skin, "not until I am sure that you and I are physically the same." The Master tightened his grip on Sam's wrists and body, and began licking his neck leisurely, tasting the soft skin beneath his tongue as if he was licking a popsicle.

"Mmmm, tasty," The man in the black hoodie whispered, licking his lips with delight, and then licking and kissing Sam's neck again. Sam felt a chill running down his spine, his body began to betray him, he felt hot, his legs were shaking, his breath became fast and his pants started getting tight, his dick was getting stiff. "I hope this bastard doesn't notice," he thought; too late.

"Oh, I see you've given up and decided to cooperate," the blond man said when he realized Sam's body had reacted. His voice was soft, hypnotic, though sometimes it was more like a deep grunt. "I like that," The Master purred, as he gradually released Sam's wrists. He liked having everything under control, and that was precisely what he was doing.

"Let me go now, you sick bastard!" Sam said, trying to hide the fact he had started enjoying the things the Master was doing to him.

"I don't want to, so be quiet and obey!" The man in the hoodie grunted, beginning to slowly open each of the buttons of the DCI's shirt as he continued playing with his neck, biting, licking and sucking his skin.

Sam didn't want to give up, he didn't want to let the Master win, but soon he started responding to every stroke; finally, he placed his hands on the Master's lower back, drawing him closer and moving his hips looking for some friction.

"Good boy." The blond man looked into Sam's eyes, pleased and smiling. "I think you and I are going to get along well, don't you think?" and saying this, pressed his lips against Sam's. Sam gasped surprised, then responded immediately to the passionate kiss, putting one hand on the nape of the Master's neck, tangling his fingers in his short blond hair, and with the other, squeezing the blond man's butt hard. He moved his hips, once again, stroking the blond man's thigh.

The Master's lips were soft, tasty; Sam had never done this before, he'd never thought to do something like that with another man, he was straight, but even so he was enjoying all of this. Sam took the blond man's full lower lip into his mouth, sucking it gently, relishing its flavor, had the strange feeling of being kissing and touching himself, somehow, that excited him even more.

Sam moaned against the Master's mouth when he felt his hands opening his belt and unbuttoning his pants, bit by bit.

"Wow! I keep realizing how alike we are," exclaimed the blond man after noticing the DCI was as well endowed as him. Smirking with delight while watching the other man's erection pressing against the fabric of his boxers, the Master began stroking his own prick over his jeans. Licking his lips, eyes full of lust, growling, he looked Sam in the eye while still rubbing slowly his hard dick covered by his jeans.

"Should I stop or carry on?" The man in the hoodie whispered in Sam's ear, nibbling his earlobe.

"Don't you dare stop," Sam gasped, every time he spoke it was harder to breathe normally.

"Yes, what?" said the Master, biting Sam's neck firmly.

"Yes… Master," Sam had completely lost control of his mind and body, it seemed as if the man knew exactly where and how to touch him, it was weird but extremely arousing.

The man in the hoodie slid his hands under Sam's shirt and pulled it off slowly, then placed his hand on the side of DCI's abdomen, as his mouth began to move to his jaw, leaving a trail of small, soft kisses, to fall back on his neck, feeling the whole body of his prisoner, trembling with pleasure. The blond man's hand moved slowly to one of, now bare, Sam's sensitive nipples, taking it between his fingers, squeezing and twisting it, rubbing it with his thumb, hearing the soft and wonderful noises Sam was making, moving his body against his.

Sam knew they were outside in the middle of an empty street and sooner or later someone could see them; he also knew he couldn't trust the man and could be in danger. He was sure that things had gone too far, and he couldn't stop even if he wanted to, the Master had him trapped, not only with his own body, but also with all his teasing.

Sam shook those thoughts from his mind and focused on the Master who was now sucking on his collarbone, placing his hands on Sam's back, pulling him closer; Sam heard him moaning softly as he kissed and sucked on his neck. The man in the hoodie put his lips on Sam's nipple; Sam let escape a low moan, the Master start sucking it lightly, then, making small circles with his tongue, smirking slyly when he saw the other man's expression. Sam had closed his eyes, his mouth was slightly open, panting and moaning softly, arching his back with every move of the Master's tongue.

Sam opened his eyes and look down to find the leer of the blond man who was still playing with his nipple; the Master winked and smiled knowing he had full control over the body of his prey, then moved his hands down Sam's back, putting them into his boxers, grabbing his arse and squeezing it, making Sam groan.

Suddenly, the Master pulled away, the DCI moved his body forward, seeking the blond man's warm mouth.

"Don't even try to stop again!" Sam said, to which the Master responded by smiling and bringing DCI's body back to his mouth; the man in the hoodie placed one hand on his prisoner's waist and the other one began stroking his stomach, moving slowly up to his chest. Sam felt a thumb rubbing one of his nipples and the Master's mouth sucking eagerly on the other one, all of this was driving him crazy. The Master withdrew his mouth from Sam's body, to look him in the eye, caressing the copper's cheek with his hand, stroking his soft lips with his thumb, then pushing it inside the DCI's warm mouth, who began sucking on it right away, gazing at the Master's lusty eyes.

Sam had surrendered completely to the passionate kisses and the tempting caresses of the Master, but he wanted more, his body demanded it, those romps had served their purpose. He was so aroused and hot, the pressure growing in his body became unbearable. Sam put a hand on the nape of the Master's neck, drawing him into his mouth until they both came together again in a hungry kiss; their tongues were playing, their hands never stopped moving, exploring each other's bodies. The Master pinned Sam back against his car, causing their boners to meet for the first time, making them gasp because of the sudden touch. Sam could feel the Master's cock hardening gradually, pressing against his black jeans.

Sam tried to take out the other man's hoodie and shirt, he wanted to feel the Master's skin, wanted to feel his warmth, but he quickly stopped him. "Uh-uh, don't even try to," the Master said.

"Fuck!" Sam said, putting his hands under the blond man's clothing, touching his body eagerly, feeling his muscles tensing and relaxing beneath his hands, feeling his hot skin soaked with sweat. The Master took Sam by the waist as he rubbed his prick against the DCI's, slowly moving his hips, groaning with pleasure, licking Sam's lips.

"M-Master, please," begged Sam, amid gasps and groans.

"I love to hear you beg," said the Master looking into Sam's eyes. "What do you want, Sam? Tell me." He said. Sam couldn't help throwing a quick glance at his boner.

"Oh! I see, so that's what you want." The blond man said, looking at the young DCI's hard cock, and resting his hands on the car. "So, you want me to help you with that, do you Sammy-boy? He said, kissing Sam again. "If you really want me to, I want to hear you beg for it" said the blond man, placing his mouth on Sam's neck. "Just so you know, I won't move an inch until you do," he added in a whisper.

"Bastard!" Sam was feeling frustrated; he didn't want to beg for anything anymore, least of all to that man, but he wanted with his whole body for the blond man finish what he started. Finally he gave up, "Damn it! Do it, Master, please." Sam felt the Master smiling against his skin.

"Please what?" The blond man gently kissed Sam's neck. "What do you want me to do, Sam?" The Master mumbled in his ear, stroking Sam's waist with one hand, making him grunt softly.

"Please stop teasing me and finish what you started, please…do it, Master," Sam begged.

"Hmm, that's what you want…ask me one more time" said the man in the hoodie.

"Damn it!, Master, do it now, please!" Sam never thought he would be in a situation like this, much less that he was going to beg a damn fool to do something himself was able to do with his own hands, literally; the truth was at that moment he couldn't wish for anything more but to feel the Master's hands on a part of his body where they had not been yet.

The Master pulled back, breaking contact between their bodies, looking at Sam with eyes full of lust; "let me do something else," he said and smirked, then walked to the passenger window and took out Sam's handcuffs.

"What are you going to do?" Sam said, eyes wide open, unable to hide the fear.

"Shhh, don't worry, I just want to make sure you can't do anything by yourself." The Master winked and slowly handcuffed Sam. "Done! Now you're all mine," he said, pleased.

The blond man raised Sam's arms placing them around his neck and said, "it's better this way, don't you think Sammy-boy?" Sam nodded without saying a word, the last thing he wanted was to speak.

The Master started kissing Sam's neck, as he unbuttoned his own pants and pushed them down a bit to free his throbbing erection, then, moving his hands to Sam's pants and boxers, pulling them down. The blond man placed his hands on the roof of the car without looking away from Sam's eyes, slowly, approached his hard cock to Sam's, who shuddered closing his eyes.

"Be quick, please," Sam gasped, eyes closed.

"Shhh, quiet, leave it all to me," the Master mumbled, kissing Sam's soft lips again. "Damn!, you're so hot and hard Sammy-boy," the Master said, looking down to their pricks, "I love how aroused you are for me," he whispered, smiling as he moved his hips back and forth, slowly rubbing their stiff cocks together, closing his eyes, feeling the soft skin of the other's man dick against his own; they were both moaning with pleasure.

The Master pressed his shaft even against Sam's, still moving his hips with that slow and pleasant pace, tasting Sam's lips, sticking his tongue to explore the DCI's delicious mouth, taking him by the waist to keep him close; finally, they broke the kiss, looking for air, but still moving their hips.

"You like this, don't you, Sammy-boy?" – The blond man said in a seductive voice, "Good boy." He grunted.

Sam pulled the Master closer, kissing him again, sucking his tongue, moaning against his mouth.

"Master, I can't…please," Sam gasped.

"What do you want, Sam?" The Master said, feigning innocence and increasing the pace with his hips.

"Use your hands, Master…please, do it." Sam said, breathing heavily, his eyes closed.

The Master smirked mischievously. "Ok, but open your eyes, I want you to watch as I do it." The blond man said. Sam obeyed and looked down at their boners.

The Master took both cocks in his hand and began rubbing them, stroking the sensitive skin with his fingertips, moving his hand up and down, groaning and cursing quietly. "Fuck Sam, you're so hard…I like it." The Master gasped.

Sam moaned, unable to look away, thrusting against the Master's hand. The Master in turn increased the pace gradually, squeezing and pulling hard, making small circles with his thumb over the tip of Sam's prick, whimpering in his ear.

"Damn it, Sam! I want to hear you moan louder, come on, I know you like it, don't hold back." He ordered.

Sam was getting even harder. Many thoughts raced through his mind, all focused on the man in the hoodie; he wanted to do so many things. If he hadn't been handcuffed, he would have put the Master on the bonnet, would have taken all his clothes off and have fucked the living daylights out of him, however, he tried not to think too much and concentrate on reality.

The Master took Sam by the hair pulling his head back, then began mouthing his neck, his hand moved even faster. "You're so tasty Sammy-boy, hot and tasty," the Master whispered.

Sam moaned louder, every stroke of the Master's hand brought him closer to the edge. "Ahhh, Fuck! Do it faster…please," Sam growled.

"You want me to make you come in my hand, don't you? I know you want to, or do you want me to come on you first? Come on, tell me." The Master whispered, squeezing both pricks even more.

"Yes, that's what I want, damn! Do it now!" Sam gasped as the Master bit hard on his neck. "I want to come in your hand, Master."

The Master increased the pace, bringing himself closer and closer too, sucking harder on Sam's neck, feeling Sam's hips against his, closed his eyes and drifted, taking in his hand one of the DCI's buttocks, squeezing tightly as he kept rubbing their cocks, increasing the speed even more, feeling Sam's dick getting sticky with his pre-come.

Sam tried to control himself and bit his lower lip trying to silence his moans; now the Master was stroking his balls, squeezing them gently, whispering in his ear, "Good boy."

"I bet you want to fuck me, don't you? You want to know how it feels to be inside me, do you, Sammy-boy?" The Master's voice was husky and full of lust.

"Yes … damn it Master! I want to fuck you hard…I want to make you scream and then come inside you." Sam said, picturing the scene in his mind while he spoke.

"Do you actually want to? Well then, imagine my hand is my ass, thrust hard inside it; come on, do it," the Master whispered, and Sam did so.

"Ahh!, don't stop, Master!" Sam moved his hips even faster, closed his eyes and imagined he took the blond man by the waist, thrusting hard inside him, feeling him tightening around his cock.

The Master felt Sam's muscles tensing beneath him, heard a growl, then a long moan, as he felt a warm, sticky liquid spilling over his hand. "Yummy," the blond man said. Sam's body relaxed, his breathing was heavy and irregular, a drop of sweat ran down his temple to his cheek, to be caught by the Master's mouth. The man in the hoodie kept stroking both cocks, Sam's cum acted as a lube, making the massage even more pleasant. Finally, the Master bit Sam's neck hard, when he felt his own orgasm hitting him, he growled against the DCI's skin as he came on his lower abdomen, let his arms hang on either side of his body, panting, resting his head on Sam's shoulder; both remained still for a moment, tasting, with eyes closed, the last moments of that delicious orgasm.

Sam opened his eyes to meet the Master's mischievous gaze, while the Master licked the semen from his fingers with delight. "Don't even think I'm done with you," the Master finally said, kissing Sam's red lips, afterward slipping out of his embrace, "But we'll leave that for another day, Sammy-boy," he said winking, then buttoned his pants, and turning his back to the DCI, walked unhurriedly towards the park.

"Hey, wait, don't you dare leave me like this!" Sam had recovered his breath and now looked at the Master angrily as he walked away. "Hey, come back here and uncuff me!" Sam shouted. The Master stopped, turned, looked at the DCI, and, grinning, raised his hand to wave goodbye.

Sam saw a small blue electric shock coming out from the blond man's hand, "So it was you! Hey, come back here, you bastard!" But the Master pretended he didn't hear and kept walking until he disappeared into darkness leaving Sam alone, half naked and handcuffed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys. I'm so sorry it took me too long to update this fic. I'm very very sorry.

Thanks for your patience guys; I mean it.

****Disclaimer: **I own nothing, all characters belong to the BBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Sam woke with a start, feeling his heart almost jump out of his chest; he'd never had such a weird and realistic dream like that before, and that was precisely what disturbed him the most. He rubbed his eyes trying to erase from his eyelids the image of that blond man, whose appearance in his dream Sam attributed to a trick of his own ego, and a narcissism hidden in the deepest part of his subconscious. A few seconds later, the alarm clock reminded him it was time to get out of bed; a new day had begun.

Without much enthusiasm, the young detective got out of his bed, placed his clothes on it, and prepared to take a shower. Despite sleeping like a baby all night long, Sam felt tired and slightly sore; it seemed as if that dream had stolen his energy. He shook his head attempting to focus on the present, undressed, and got under the warm running water.

Sam let the gentle touch of the crystal clear liquid put him into a momentary trance. He wasn't sure when exactly he closed his eyes, but it didn't take long for him to realize it when little remnants from his dream began to seep bit by bit into his mind until a wave of images, so real he almost could touch them with the very tips of his fingers, ended up taking over him completely. The lips of that blond man who called himself "The Master", exploring his neck slowly and temptingly, while his hands…Sam opened his eyes. At the same time he shivered as if the running warm water had frozen suddenly; he looked around nervously, almost fearing someone was watching him, and worse, was reading his mind. Fortunately, the fear was a result of his paranoia rather than reality.

While he was trying to calm down, the young DCI noticed, a little uncomfortably, that those memories had made something else than simply shocked him. His gaze moved from the wet white tile, straight to his crotch, where his hard cock was begging for attention. More by instinct than anything else, Sam wrapped his right hand around his dick and began to move it up and down mechanically, wishing his lack of interest would end up making his arousal disappear… he couldn't be any more wrong.

Sam was getting harder and harder, feeling the heat from his hand wrapping him up, making both his breathing and his heartbeat faster. Soon his hips began to follow, moving back and forth, each time stronger. Sam closed his eyes to focus on the delicious sensation that was caused by rubbing the palm of his hand against the sensitive skin of his hard prick. The sound of the water falling down on his back occasionally were louder than his moans; the memories from that dream he tried so hard to ignore were now exploding in his mind like the Big Bang.

Unable to control himself, the young DCI decided, finally, to let loose his deepest and darkest fantasy. He imagined the Master joining him in the shower, kissing him hungrily as he had done in his dream, his greedy hands traveling across his bare, warm skin, feeling every one of Sam's muscles tensing beneath his touch. Now the blonde man was kneeling in front of him, with a lust-crazed smile on his face, looking him lasciviously in the eyes while the young DCI took him by the hair and slowly introduced his hard dick to the Master's wet and hot pink mouth. Suddenly, Sam opened his eyes, a little surprised by his own filthy imagination, and, releasing his erection from his hand, laid his head on the stone cold wall while panting uncontrollably.

After a few seconds, the young detective closed his eyes again; luckily, the Master was still there, down on his knees. Without a second thought, Sam took his dick in his hand, deciding to finish what he started. Even though none of that was real, it felt as if it were. The warmth of his hand soaked by the water from the shower simulated perfectly the inside of the Master's mouth. The young DCI kept moving his hand while in his mind the blond man took him in his mouth, allowing him to go in completely. The Master swirled his tongue slowly, then sucked Sam's prick as it came out of his mouth, just before the DCI thrust inside again.

Sam couldn't hold back any longer; he knew he was about to come, and his entire body wanted it desperately. The DCI increased the pace of his movements; his breathing turned faster and shallower; his moans, louder and louder. With the last bit of control he still had over himself, Sam locked his fingers together, leaving his hard and throbbing dick between his wet hands, slightly clenching them as he began to thrust harder against his palms.

It wasn't the first time the young DCI spent a while playing around with himself, stroking his dick almost mechanically until his need was sated, but he had never done it like that before, and never had felt what he was feeling at that moment; this was completely different; Sam was possessed by lust in a way his always clean mind never thought possible.

The DCI continued thrusting harder and harder against his hands, as he imagined the Master grabbing his ass to bring him deeper into his greedy mouth, without ever taking his gaze off of Sam's clouded look as he was about to come.

A few seconds later, one by one, Sam's muscles tensed as the imminent orgasm took over his body, while a warm and sticky liquid began spilling between his fingers. Sam continued thrusting between his hands, tasting the moment for a while, panting uncontrollably with his forehead against the wall in front of him.

Sam recovered his breath at the same time as he remembered he had to go to work. Almost reluctantly, he left the shower, taking a towel and wrapping it around his waist as he walked to the mirror. He smiled naughtily like a kid who did mischief he's particularly proud of, but doesn't feel like telling anyone about it.

He stopped short in front of the mirror over the sink; the smile that just a moment ago graced his face had gone. His eyes were wide open and staring at his reflection. On his neck, a dozen of dark spots placed here and there brought him violently back to reality and took away from his mind, once and for all, the stupid idea that everything that had happened last night had been a dream. Sam ran his trembling fingers over a big bruise on the right side of his neck, just where the Master had bitten him before he ca…"Bastard!" Sam said clenching his teeth and punching the wall.

The young detective felt all his strength suddenly leaving him; his legs weakened and he fell to his knees, his eyes remained fixed on the floor as in his mind, last night's encounter with that mysterious man repeated again and again, feeling more and more real every time. It was like the worst of his nightmares had become real. The fact he couldn't control the situation tortured him, and even more, the fear of what might happen next.

The distant sound of a police car pulled him from his reverie. Not sure for how long he had been there, sitting on the cold floor, Sam stood up, still feeling a little dizzy, confused, and angry: it was time to put aside his problems, and answer the call of duty. He hoped that that work could make him forget, and give him peace at least for moment.

It was hot outside; someone had to be crazy to feel bad on such a beautiful day and even crazier to go outside wearing a scarf. It was certain that this would be a long day.


End file.
